Infrared touch technology has been widely used in various fields gradually due to its advantages, such as high stability and reliability. An infrared touch screen generally includes two sets of infrared transmitting tubes and two sets of infrared receiving tubes. A lateral infrared transmitting tube and a lateral infrared receiving tube determine the ordinate of a touch point, and a longitudinal infrared transmitting tube and a longitudinal infrared receiving tube determine the abscissa of the touch point, so as to realize positioning of the touch point. Since each of the infrared transmitting tubes only emits a beam of infrared light and each of the infrared receiving tube only receives a beam of infrared light, the resolution of the touch screen is low.